Skittles & Lil' Red
by msrebeccabourne
Summary: Maria gets switched to the Smackdown roster and is put in a story like with Jeff Hardy. Maria faces the fear of old faces and the love of new ones! Rated M for atemped rape and people with a sailors mouth
1. Chapter 1

**My First Story so don't hate!**

**Love,**

**Katie**

**Disclaimer: WWE is owned by Vince McMahon and Superstars own themselves**

Chapter 1

They Meet

I really don't want to be here. I miss all my girls on RAW. Now I'm over here on Smack Down and I don't want to be here! Gosh! And to top that all off there putting me in a story line with Jeff Hardy. A romantic one! I miss Mickie, Ashley, and all my other girls!

I walk down the halls of the arena with a frown on my face tugging my bag behind me. I ran in to someone.

"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I explained. I look up to see Jeff Hardy.

"It's okay Maria. I'm fine No harm no foul." His North Carolinian twang flowed.

I slightly chuckled at his use of a corny joke.

"So you're my new story line partner?" I asked.

"I guess. So do you want to go over are lines after you get ready and comfy in your new locker room here on the blue brand?" Jeff asked.

"Um………. Let me just go put my stuff down change into my in-ring attire and we can rehearse," I said. He nodded and was about to walk off," Um Jeff?," He turned around," Do you have any idea where the women's locker room is?" I asked.

Jeff Lightly chuckled," Yeah I do. Follow me Miss Kanellis." Jeff Said. I quickly followed the southern native. We walked and talked a little until we reached a sign that said 'Diva's Locker Room'.

"Thanks Skittle." I said smiling.

"Anytime Lil'Red." He said.

I walked in to the locker room and thought 'Maybe it want be so bad over here.'

And boy was I wrong.

**Sorry it is so short!!!! It really is just an intro sort of thingy! More to come soon!!!**

**Love,**

**Katie **

**P.S. R&R ALSO if you have any ?'s ask!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And Jeff Hardy won with the Swanton Bomb. Wait whats this? Maria? What is she doing out her Todd?" J.R. commentated.

I made my way ddown to the ring smiling and waving to all the confused fans. I slid into the ring and motioned for a mic.

"Hello! I know all of you are thinking 'What is Maria doing here?' Well I am here to answer that question. I just wanted to say good job Jeff! That was a great match and I was thinking maybe if you wanna ,but you don't have to if you don't wanna-"Jeff Interupted me.

"Maria if you could please get tot the point." Jeff said.

"Well do you wanna be my tag team partner next week?" Maria asked.

"Of course!" Jeff said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks Jeff" I said.

We gave are mics to the techy people and walked to the ropes. Jeff held apart the ropes for me I smiled a slightly blushed. I went through the rope and Jeff soon followed. We walked up the ramp together with my music blasting through the arena. We smile at the fans and pose before going through the curtains.

"Wow! I think they really like that Jeff! High five!"I said raising up my hand to be met with his. We both chuckled at this when we missed.

"Well I will see you in a few because Boss Man said we had to walk out together and all that other lovey coupley stuff." Jeff said making me giggle (Gay sentance I know!)

"I will see you then Jeff."I said turning around and making my way to the diva's locker room. I walked into the divas locker room with my head in the clouds. I slowly got dressed in my dark blue skinny jeans and a Hello Kitty Tee.

"Maria?" Michelle said waving here hands infront of my face.

"Huh what?" I asked.

"Maria Maria We've been trying to tell you that Jeff is waiting for you." Michelle said.

"Oh Gosh! Sorry my heads in the clouds today. I'll text you guys later! Bye girls" I said to the diva's who were in the locker room. I made my way out of the locker room and bumbed into the person who was looking for me.

"Lil'Red we have got to stop meeting like this."Jeff chuckled.

"Haha your so freakin' funny Jeffrey." I exlaimed. Jeff lent me his hand to help me up.

"Why so harsh Lil'Red?"He asked.

"Oh nothing just that I sorta miss my friends from RAW like Mickie and Ashley."I said.

"I'm sorry Lil' Red." Jeff Said.

"Aww its ok Skittle its not your fault!"I said giggling a tad. We walk and chatted a bit until we reached the back doors to the arena.

"Ready?"Jeff asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said. Jeff put his arm around me and we both put smiles on are faces. Jeff opened the door and we heard the scream of fans. The screams got louder when they saw it was us. We signed a few autographs and posed then made our way to the rentail car. We both got in and looked at eachother and started laughing. Then my phone beeped. I looked at it and saw it was a text from Katie Lea. It said:

_Hello sweetie! I miss you! U did a great job with Jeff 2nite! Tell him I said so!_

_Katie _

I replied:

_Hey Katie!! Miss u 2!(Kisses) Thanks! He said thanks 2!_

_Ria_

We rode to the hotel flipping through the radio and stopping when I heard the beginning of TiK ToK by Ke$ha

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Grab my glasses, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back_

_Im talkin' bout - pedicures on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_[CHORUS]_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party dont stop no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party dont stop no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here_

_Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_Im talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys tryna touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us -_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Ima fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party dont stop no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party dont stop no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_No, the party dont start till I walk in_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party dont stop no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party dont stop no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

I started to sing a long with it and dancing in my seat. Jeff looked at me like I was insane.

"What its my favorite song deal with it!!" I said. Jeff just chuckled. We finally made it to the hotel and guess what? MORE FANS! We got out and grabbed are stuff Jeff grabbed my free hand while we were in view of the fans. When we got inside we let go of eachothers hands and smiled. We walked up to the front desk and checked in. It turns out Vince left out a little detail in are story line. We have to share a room.

"Looks like we are roomies Skittle!"I said.

"Looks like we are." Jeff said laughing. We went to the elevator and pushed the 5 button. We walked until we reached are room. Jeff opened the door and we walked in. We looked around and there was only one bed.............................................................


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for reviewing Pixiella and poisenousprincess. I won my basket ball gmae today! Yes!!! AndI scored 2 points! Oh yeah!!!!! Well anyway on with the story! ~Katie**

Chapter 3

"Hardy the bed is big enough for both of us. You will not sleep on the couch Jeff." I sternly told the risk taker.

"Maria I just don't wanna make you feel un-comfortable" Jeff tried to reason.

"It is quite alright Jeff. I'm perfectly fine with sharing the bed ,but if you are not then I will take the couch!" I told Jeff.

"Maria I will not let you take the couch so we will share the bed." Jeff said.

"Finally! I thought it would take forever to change your mind skittles."I exlaimed. Jeff lightly chuckled while I went to grab something to sleep in out of my red and black bag. I grabbed my zebra Soffe's and a black tank top. I told Jeff that I was going to take a quick shower. I went into the bathroom and stripped down while the water was heating up. I moved the curtain back and stepped in. The water ran down my back and soaked my back. It felt very good after the match I had toinght against Gail Kim. I let the water hit my back for a few minutes and the proceeded along with the rest of my shower. I got out a dryed off with a towel hanging on the rack next to the shower.

I grabbed my clothes of the marble counter and got dressed. I put my hair up in a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Jeff on his lap top and I smiled when he looked my way.

"The bathrooms is yours if you need it!" I told the Extreme Enigma. Jeff noded his head as a reply. I went over to the brown wooden night stand and looked at my black Instinct and saw I had two missed text from Katie Lea and a missed call from Mickie and Ashley. I checked the text from Katie and the first one said:

_Ria,_

_U R Welcome! And Kisses right back at you!!_

_Katie Lea_

The second said:

_Ria,_

_Why have you not replied well any ways good night! _

_Katie Lea_

I laughed and replied:

_Night Katie!!! Love ya!_

I then called Mickie back.

"Hey Maria! Gosh why didn't you answer??" Mickie asked.

"Sorry I was in the shower!" I replied.

"Oh well Its cool. Any ways what is goin on with you and Jeff Hardy??" The 4-time Women's Champion exlaimed.

"Nothing Mickie its just a story line gosh!!!!!!"I exlaimed.

"Sorry I just figured I mean you guys just had a great chemistry on screen thats all." Mickie explained.

"Uhhhh Thanks I guess Micks." I said to the jumpy diva.

"Oh well I gotta go Ria! Talk to ya later!" Mickie said.

"Bye bye Mickie!" I said.

I hung up my phone and put it on the charger. I grabbed my lab top and booted it up. I went on Twitter and read all my replies from my fans. I replied to a few and refreshed the page and saw one from Jeff. it said:

**JEFFHARDYBRAND MariaLKanellis Hey partner! I can't wait till next week!**

I replied:

**MariaLKanellis JEFFHARDYBRAND HAHA! I can't wait either! Kisses 2 ya! Mhawww!**

I heard Jeff laugh from across the room and start typing. A few second later I refreshed the page and saw I had another reply from Jeff. It said:

**JEFFHARDYBRAND MariaLKanellis Lol! Kisses back u.**

I laughed slightly and started typing a reply:

**MariaLKanellis JEFFHARDYBRAND LOL! U crack me up boy! :D **

I sent the reply when I saw my AIM flash up. It said:

**XtremeEnigma1 would like to chat.**

I looked up at Jeff and he was looking at me. He had secrative smile on his face and I just laughed. I clicked allow on the chat request and start chatting with Jeff.

**XtremeEnigma1: Hello Maria**

**MariaLKDiva: Hey Jeff**

**XtremeEnigma1: How did you know it was me????**

**MariaLKDiva: Cause I'm good like that.**

**XtremeEnigma1:Really? Really? Really?**

**MariaLKDiva: What are the Miz now???**

I heard Jeff chuckle across them room and I giggled.

**XtremeEnigma1: No I am not! :'(**

**MariaLKDiva: Srry Jeffrey!!!! :'(**

**XtremeEnigma1: Its okay Maria! :)**

**MariaLKDiva: LOL!!! :D**

**MariaLKDiva: Hey Its getting pretty late! Wanna go 2 bed now?**

**XtremeEnigma1: Sure Good night!**

**MariaLKDiva: Night! :D**

I look up and Jeff was putting away his lap top. I got up and put my laptop in its case. I went back to the bed and pulled the covers up. I sat down and put my phone on sillent.

I felt the bed shift beside. I turned and saw Jeff beside me. I smiled at him.

"Goodnight Skittles." I said turning of my lamp.

"Goodnight Lil'Red."

_**Thank you all for reading and make sure to review!!! Thanks again!!**_

_**~Katie**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola readers! Sorry I have not updated! My sis stole my laptop charger and I could not update! Thank you all for reviewing! Oh and I might update again in a few days my laptop charge just can't seem to make it home! LOL!!!!! Hope you enjoy my 4th chapter!!! :D~ Katie**

Chapter 4

"Say it!!!!!"

"Never Jeffrey Nero Hardy" I exlaimed.

"Come on you know its true" He said.

"Please have you not seen John Morrison? The kid is ripped!" I told the southerner.

"Gosh Maria that just took a stab right to my heart" Jeff said faking sadness.

"Yeah Yeah you will get over." I told the younger Hardy.

"Say it or I will tickle you Maria." Jeff told me standing above me with a evil smile on his face.

"Jeff......... Stop it!!!! Please don't" I 'begged'.

"Nope you won't say it" He said diving on the bed beside me and placing his hands on me making me shiver. He started tickling me and I laughed.

"Okay okay fine. Jeff Hardy is the sexiest hottest wrestler alive." I giggled. Jeff removed his hands and I slightly frowned from the contact of our skin beng taken away. Jeff laughed and I put a smile on my face.

"Finally!! I thought you would never give in!" Jeff chuckled.

"Yeah well you tickled me!" I exlaimed putting on my 'mad' face. Jeff just laughed. Once we quited down we heard my phone go off:

_Don't you see the writing on the wall(Don't you see the writing on the wall)  
You're in way over your head  
You're gonna drown in the things that you said_

Time has come and gone for words  
A thousands threats i've heard before  
But words are cheap, but lies are big to take 

Jeff chuckled as I ran across the room and grabbed my phone. It was a text from Nikki Bella:

_Hey Chica were going to da club tonight! U in? Tell Jeff!!-N.B._

"Hey Jeff you wanna go out with the guys and gals toinght to a club??" I asked flipping my phone open to the key bord thingy!( You guy now what I'm talking about right?)

"Sure Lil'Red." Jeff replied. I text Nikki:

_Hey girlie!! Count me and Jeffrey in!! M.K._

A few seconds later my phone went of. It was a text from Nikki:

_ KOOL!! :P It a club called 'Pleasure with Delight' meet in the lobby at 8pm-N.B._

I replied:

_ See ya there chica!!-M.K._

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my bag. I pulled out my phone and texted Maryse:

_Sexiest of the sexy wanna go shopping for new outfits for da club??-2nd Sexiest_

I put my phone in my pocket as I grabbed a bottle of water.

"Nice ring tone Maria." Jeff said.

"Thanks you know I just love that song." I replied joking. Jeff just chuckled......again. My phone went off again and Jeff laughed harder. It was a text for Maryse:

_Sure 2nd sexiest see ya in 15 min in lobby?-Be Sexy _

I giggled at Maryse's text and replied:

_Sure sexy!!-2nd sexiest_

"Hey I'm going shopping with Maryse. See ya later Skittles." I said going over to Jeff and giving him a hug.

"Bye Lil'Red" Jeff said returning my hug. I walked out the door and down to the lobby. I still had 5 minutes or so so I made my way over to the vending machine to see if they had any skittles. I looked at the different row until my eyes found skittles. I put in money in the machine and I pressed the buttons and watched as the Skittle's bag came down to the bottom. I opened the door and grabbed my Skittles. I tore the bag open and ate a few.

I saw Maryse come out of the elevator and smiled. She wore a pink t-shirt, to tight skinny jeans that were dark, some strapy stilettos, and a black vest. I ran to the sexy diva in my black t-shirt, tight black skinny jeans, and zebra striped converse!

"Hey Sexy! Nice to see you! I mean hell girl I haven't seen you in weeks!" I told the blonde.

"Hey well you haven't done a good job in keeping up with me either. I mean damn girly you spend all your time with Jeff." Maryse told me. We both laughed and walked out of the hotel. We got in the car and went to the mall. We went in to many different stores and found many things ,but we really needed an outfit for toinght so we looked in this vintage dress shop. We looked around and around and just when we were about to leave my eyes found this pretty dress. I ran over to the rack a got it try on. I looked at it again and saw that it was perfect ; medium length, leather, and stapless. Perfection. I ran to the dressing room and stripped down to my undies and put it on. I looked into the mirror and I looked good! I walked out and did a spin in front of Maryse. Maryse clapped her hands and laughed. I was smiling all around. I put back on my clothes. I walked up to the counter and paid. Maryse found her dress while I was paying for mine. We walked out and went to the hotel. We both took showers and the getting ready process began.

I curled my red long locks and put on my makeup. I grabbed my dress and put it on. I looked in the mirror and damn I looked sexy!! My hair flowed down my back and my make just brightened up my face. I looked around the room and everyone was ready. Every omne meanig Melina, Maryse, Gail Kim, Eve, Katie Lea, Nikki and Brie Bella, and Natalya. We smiled at eachother and made are way out the door. Melina was wearing a blue dress that clung to her curves. Maryse was wearing a striking dress that looked like it was another skin. Gail was wearing a brown dress that looked great on her. Eve was wearing a yellow dress that flowed around her every step she took. My british beauty Katie Lea wore a black dress that clung to her. Nikki and Brie were wearing matching dresses that were different colors Nikki's was white while Brie's was but not least was Nattie who was wearing a pink-n-black dress that matched her hair. We all went to the elevator and got in. We went down the elevator one floor at a time. When we finally got to the lobby the doors opened. All the guy ; Shelton, Mike aka The Miz, Matt Hardy, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, John Morrison, AJ Styles (I know he is not in the WWE but I love him!!), and my skittle Jeffrey. We all walked up to the guys paired up ; Melina and John Morrison, Katie Lea and Ted, Maryse and Mike, Eve and Matt, Natalya and AJ, Cody and Brie, Nikki and Shelton, and Me and my Skittle. This should be a night to remember.

**Thnaks for reading and make sure to make happy by clicking that review button down there (lol)~Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my laptop charger is back for the being. So I will update I thought and I did!! :D Dork alert!!! :D Anyways Lets get this chappie rolling!!!~Katie**

**Chapter 5**

Were all dancing and drinking when I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I got it out and it was a text from a blocked number. It said:

_ Don't get to involved with Jeff do you not remember what happened you little slut. -P_

I gasped in shock and stood straight with fear rushing threw me. I went and sat down. I felt nauseated and terrible. I thought he was out of my life for good. I was wrong. All this time and he text me now? I hate him. I used to love him once. I got up and ran to Maryse. She looked at my confused. I shoved my phone in her face. She read the text and looked like she might punch _him_ in the face. She did look at little sick too. She looked at me and asked, "Sweetie do you wanna leave?"

I nodded my head up and down. She grabbed my hand. I got dragged to some where in the club. I saw Jeff talking to Maryse. Maryse said,"Jeff, Maria isn't feeling to good so I am going to take her back."

"Let me do it." Jeff said. Maryse looked at me.

"I don't wanna ruin your night Jeff. Let Maryse take me." I said.

"I wanted to leave and I'm pretty sure Maryse wants to spend some time with Mike while he is here." Jeff reasoned.

"Um...... Only if its okat with Maria. I would like to spend a little time with Mike I mean we have not seen each other in months." Maryse said.

"Jeff can take me." I said. Jeff grabbed my hand and took me outside. We got in the car and took off. I silently cried in the passenger seat. Jefff looked worried.

"Maria are you sure you just don't feel good?? You've been looking at you phone like it is hurting you." Jeff asked as we pulled into the hotel. We got out and walked to the door.

"Yeah that the only thing," I lied threw my teeth," Okay there is something else but I don't want you to think bad of my cause it." I said tiredly.

"I could never think bad of you Lil'Red."Jeff said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Okay I'll tell you when we get into the room." I told the worried Hardy. Jeff just nodded. We went in to the elevator and pressed the button. We went up and up. We finally got up there and I took a sharp in take of breath. We walked down the hall ways and made it to the door with the number 465 on it. We walked in and sat on the bed.

"Okay so..............So you wanna know?" I asked him.

"Only if you wanna tell me." Jeff said.

"Okay so a few years ago I was on RAW with Phil Brooks aka CM Punk. Every one knows that we went out for a little bit but know one knows what happen besides Maryse, Randy, Mickie,'Taker, Kane, Vince, Stephanie, Shane, Paul(TripleH), and my family. When we went out he would hurt me,"I paused to calm myself down," After I broke it off he harrased me. He would corner me into empty hallways of the arena's, text me and call me all the time. He called me a slut, whore, skank, and words along those lines. I felt horrible. I was just about to quit when Vince moved me to smack down. He did not bother me for a time and toinght he texted me. He told me not to get to involved with you. He made my life hell and I don't want that again." I broke down when I finished and Jeff held me.

He held me all night long till I fell asleep. He is my shoulder to cry on. He is my charismatic Skittle.

**Thanks for reading and chapter 6 should be up soon! Love ya! Oh and p.s. REVIEW!!!-KATIE**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know all of you might want to kill me for not updating but I have good reasons. Reason 1) My math teacher loves to give us homework. 2) My sista 3) Limited time 4)I have been playing with my new Palm Pre and 5) FOLLOW Me ON TWITTER Bexxy327. I have had it writen on paper for about 2 days maybe so....yeah. enjoy. Also find me on AIM bexzy327 is my I have it on my new Palm and I can chat when ever. REMEMBER IM ME! OR talk to me on twitter. BUT IM ME!!! :) PLZ!!!-Bex/Katie/whatever**

Chapter 6

Jeff's P.O.V

I felt her breath tickle my neck. I was ticked. More than that. There were not words to describe how I felt. I turned my head to see the red head beside me. How could someone hurt such a pretty young lady? I wanted to hurt Punk that is all I knew.

I felt Maria twist and turn beside me. I looked at her. She was drenched in sweat and had a look of horror spread across her lovely face.

"Maria."I said slightly shaking the red head awake. She sat up straight up, breathing hard, and weeping. She looked horrible. All I wanted to do was take all of her pain away. She leaned in to me. I felt my white wife beater grow wet with her salty tears. I huged her. Thats when I came to my realization** (A/N:is this even a word)** of how I felt about her. I loved her. Not as that best friend you love to peices** (A/N:Yes you Spence!!!)** but as a lover **(A/N: That person will remain name less to me)** I took a glance at the weeping beauty and knew I loved her.

I hated seeing her in pain. Even though she will never love me the way I love her I knew I would all ways be her shoulder to cry on.

"Maria whats wrong??" I asked the red eyed beauty.

"I had a dream about _him_. _He_ hurt me really bad this time Jeff. I'm scared Skittle." She wispered buring her head in the crook **(A/N: Is that what its called??) **of my neck. The sent of her vanilla shampoo filled my nose. My nose flaired taking in the delightful sent.

I rubbed her back in comfort. I rest my prickly chin on her soft vanilla sented head. I held her and the only thought rushing through that chemical filled brain of mine was 'I wish I could take away her pain. Take all this away from her memory. Make sure this never happened to her. She didn't deserve it.'

"Lil'Red It will all be okay." I said not even believing my own words.

My mission was to keep her safe. How to do that? No clue. AKA Mission impossible.

**Thanks so much for reading and please don't rip my head off for not posting sooner. I was busy. And thanks all for reviewing last time I think I replied to all of you and REVIEW. oh there is one thing I forgot to tell you REVIEW. IM ME!!! -Bex/Katie/Whatever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers. Thank you all for reviewing and your helpful tips. There are reason I have no updated in like for ever. You see I had H1N1 a week or so ago and now have a bug. So yeah my life sucks right now. I have tried to update but got some writer block and have been writing it in a notebook for like ever. So here you go read and review. :D**

Chapter 7

JeffxXxMaria

It has been a few weeks after I got _that_ text from Punk. I feel a little sad still but I know I have my skittle. He helped me so much in the past weeks. He is so........... caring, loving, and and sooo soooo sweet. He did everything he could for me. He went out and bought me all my junk-y foods I eat when I am sad. He even watched all my chick flick movies with me (Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging, Twilight, and ECT.) I don't think I could have servived with out him by my side. But there is one thing, I think I might love him. Like really L-O-V-E him. But It might be a little to soon with the whole Punk thing.

xXxXxXxXx

Jeff and I were walking down the arena in Charleston, SC **(A/N: I love that place.)**

"So Maria how are you today?" Jeff asked sliding his arm around my slender waist. I felt that feeling. You know the one when you have that guy you love touch you. I blushed and smiled.

"Good I guess. I'm the best I have done in weeks thanks to you Skittle." I said leaning my head in the crook of his neck smelling his delicious after shave.

"Well I'm just glad you are doing better Lil' Red. I hated seeing you so badly hurt Mia."Jeff said leaning his head on top of my smaller one. Some of his now Pink/Blue/Green fell into my green eyes.

"Thanks Jeffrey." I said pushing his hair out of my eyes. I turned and wrapped my small slender arms around his fit form. I felt him tattoed arms slide around me. I smiled loving the sensation of us touching. We stayed like that for a long time. Content with each other in our own little world. We heard a throat being cleared. I quickly seperated myself from the enigma and turned mt head.

There was Maryse. Looking as beautiful as ever. She was not only wearing ruby red lip stick on her lips but a smug smile also, "Excuse a moi but Jeff may I Maria. She needs to get ready for are match." Maryse asked.I blushed mad at the French Canadian Diva. I looked at Jeff to see him blushing like mad. Jeffrey Nero Hardy blushing what a site.

"Here you go." Jeff said handing me over to the blondie.

"Wait a minute now. Do I have any say in this?" I asked.

"Nope." Jeff and Maryse said simultaneously. I stomped my foot and sighed in frustration. Jeff and Maryse just laughed at me. I unwillingly walked down the hall with self proclaimed sexy diva.

"Bye Lil' Red." Jeff shouted down the hall way. I turned around and waved.

"Bye skittle." I shouted back. I turned back around to the blonde in her ring gear which might I add is very very showy. We walked down the halls to the diva locker room where Eve and Gail were.

"So we have a match tonight? Get ready to be beaten." I said

"Not so fast Ria. You are gonna be the one pinned to night. 1...2...3!" Maryse said with a smirk on her pretty face.

" Don't get to cocky. It doesn't suit you." I said smiling. I got all up in here face. We smiled and burst out laughing.

" I am so gonna win it is for the Diva's championship contender spot." Maryse said flipping her hair with the red straightener.

"Really?" I asked. It was just what I needed. I've all ways wanted a chance at the title. I have to win. I pput on my ring gear which consisted of of a zebra bra like top with red fur rimming it and black leather pants with one fingerless lacy black glove. I added a little red lipstick and black eyeshadow. I then curled my hair with my curling iron a little. I checked the time and I had a few minutes so i went to tell Jeff.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jeff for a few. Bye." I said walking out the door. I put my iPod touches head phones in my ear and walked down the hall to Jeff's locker room. I got there and took my head phones out. I smiled and knocked. He opened the door in his ring gear; Black wifebeater, black pants, and his arm bands. And damn did he look sexy. I smiled and he let me in.

" Guess what?" I said.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"I got a diva's championship contender match tonight so our tag match got moved back." I said.

"Oh thats great for you Mia." Jeff said smiling. I huged him and smiled. I looked at the clock and saw it was time for my match.

"I gotta go my match is soon. Wanna walk me to the ring?" I asked smiling.

"Sure Lil' Red." Jeff said. We left his room and went the gorilla position. We heard Maryse's theme quit. I took a deep breathe and smiled. We walked out of the curtain hand in hand. We smiled at the fans and each other. I let go of his hand and did my kiss to the fans. We walked down the ramp and slapped hands with the fans. Jeff held open the ropes for me and I kissed him on the cheek. Jeff blushed. I smiled and he got of the ring and went to sit with J.R. and Todd. I blew him a kiss when the bell rang.

Maryse and I locked up................(End of match)...........I had Maryse set up for my bulldog and bam. I hit it and pinned her...1...2...3! I won yes!!!! Jeff jumped into the ring while Lilian's voice said,"And the winner of this match and NEW #1 contender for the Diva's Championship.....MARIA!" the fans cheered. Jeff pulled me into an embrace and I smiled. Then Jeff looked into my eyes. The fans started to chant "Kiss her!"

"Lets give them what they want." Jeff said. I looked shocked as his lips crashed apon mine. I smiled into the kiss and ran my fingers threw his rainbow hair. We broke apart and looked at each other shocked. I smiled and Jeff raised my hand in victory. We walked up the ramp and back stage giving one last look to the fans.

"Good job guys!" The camera/techy person said. I blushed same as Jeffrey.

"Thanks." Jeff said. We split ways and I went to the diva's locker room.

I changed into some skinny jeans with a Muse t-shirt. **(A/N: A cool band)** I checked my self in the mirror and made my way out to Jeff's locker room when I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was...............

**Cliffy sorry! Thanks for reading and know what might make me update fast besides having my laptop charger? YOU GUYS REVIEWING!! LOL-BEXXIE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all you people who don't hate me cause that cliffy! Any ways if you haven't check out my new Jeria story: High School Times From Hell. CHECK IT OUT! - BEX**

Chapter 8

_I checked my self in the mirror and made my way out to Jeff's locker room when I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was..._

C.M. Punk and his little minnons. I gasped in shock. He was smirking at me with that disgusting look of his.

"Luke, Serena go watch. I'll take care of Maria here." He said. Serena looked hurt but followed his orders. Luke followed.

Punk grabbed my arm roughlly if I might add. He pushed me into an empty locker room, "Now now Maria, We can do this the easy way. You give into me and let me have you or I can do it forceful." He said as he slapped me.

"Please. Get your fucking sleazy hands off me you dirt bag." I said. No way I was gonna let him have me.

"Wrong thing to say Maria." Punk said as he kicked me in the ribs. I groaned in pain from the impact.

Punk continued hitting and kicking me. I had tons of bruises and probably many broke ribs and/or bones. Finally once Punk though he had worn me down enough he ripped my shirt open and my bra in half. I screamed and screamed.

"Your so pretty Maria. Why are you waisting your time with Jeff...He is such a druggy." Punk said as he tried and successfully removed my jeans. I screamed more. There is no way in hell I am letting him have me without a fight. I struggled to get out of his grip. He slapped me again across the face. I screamed.

"I hope you rot in hell Punk." I whispered as the door broke down.

"Get your fucking hands off her." I heard a distant voice say. It sounded similar...and comforting...like Jeff.

Next thing I know Punk is being lifted off of me and thrown against a wall. Jeff ,I assume, got on top of him and started punching the shirt out of him.

"Jeff." I barely got out,"Jeff." I said louder this time. The figure got off of Punk and came beside me.

"Yes Ria?" Jeff asked.

"Don't hurt the Son Of A Bitch. I know you wanna hurt him...so do I...but if the police come they might arrest you...And I can't have you arrested now can I?" I said.

"But-" Jeff started

"I don't wanna hear it Hardy. Pick me up and take me to the hotel." I said sternly.

"Yes ma." Jeff said while he slightly chuckled. He picked me up and carried me away to the car.

"Yes officer. He tried to...Ummhummm...yep...Phil Brooks...Serena...ummm...Serena Deeb...and Luke Gallows...yep...Thank you so much...yes sir...*chuckles* yes I have someone with me...bye." I said as I hung up with the police officer. I put my phone down and looked around. I spotted Jeff laying down on the bed.

"Move over fatty." I said laying down beside him.

"Don't call me a fatty Ms. I-Eat-Almost-Every-thing-Off-mine-and-Jeff's-plate." Jeff said. I slightly giggled but then I felt a pain in my side.

"ouch...Note to self don't laugh with broken ribs." I said.

"Maria are you okay? You need to rest...Come on lay down. I am sleeping on the couch tonight." Jeff said standing up.

"Noway! Your my pillow. Get your ass on that bed boy." I said.

"Yes ma." Jeff saluted. He took off his black wife beater which left him in some basketball short...DAMN!

I climbed into bed and lied down. Jeff turned off the light and climbed in beside me hugging me from behind.

"Goodnight Lil'Red." Jeff whispered on my neck.

"Night Skittle..." I breathed out.

My night was filled with dreams not of Punk or what he tired to do to me ,but of my rainbow haired hero...My prince charming...

**Hey thanks for read...I know its short and might be horrible but thats why I have you guys to tell me what needs to be better...REVIEW PLLZZZ-Bexxie 3's u**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING DON'T HATE! So anyway I think you will like this chapter. Also check out my new story If You Only Knew. It is like really good I think. But anyways enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 9**

It's been about 2 months since the run in with Punk. I was out at the mall with Maryse, Natalya, and the Bella's.

After the accident we told Vince the next morning and Punk and the rest of his minions got fired. Jeff was glad after that. I've been doing okay for the past two months. I've had Jeff and he has like my rock. I haven't been on Smack Down for the two months. I was returning tonight. I was going to escort Jeff to the for his match against Cody Rhodes. Then we would have a backstage segment and I would kiss him. That is what I was looking forward to the most. The girls and I we're looking for a kick ass return outfit at the mall.

"Hey Maria," Maryse said holding up a blue dress with a purple design, "What do you think of this?"

"I like it." I said grabbing it and going in to the dressing room. I put it on and walked out. I heard gasp come from all of the divas mouths.

"You look beautiful Maria." Maryse said jumping up and clapping her hands. I blushed.

"Thanks Ryse." I said.

"Now come on lets go get you all beautified." She said turning me around and pushing me back into the dressing room closing the curtain. I rolled my eyes ,but continued to undress and re-dress.

"Come on Maria! We have appointments at that nail salon. And then we have to get are hair done." yelled Nikki.

"I'm coming." I yelled opening the curtain dress in hand. They grabbed my hands and yanked me out of there. After paying for the dress of course.

…

3rd Person POV

No More Words, Jeff's theme music was blaring through out the arena. The crowd was going nuts for Maria and Jeff. They hadn't seen the beautiful red head in two months and they were very happy of her return, even though she was not in the ring. The two were going down the ramp hand in hand slapping the fans hands with their free ones. The came to the ring, Jeff climbed under the ropes while Maria took her rightful place beside Michael Cole and Jr.

"So Maria, it's great to have you back." Jr said.

"It's great to be back where I belong." She said smiling widely as the camera zoomed in on her glowing face. She waved at the camera before turning her attention on the match in front of her.

"So Maria, why were you gone so long?" Asked Cole.

"Well, I don't think that matters Michael. I am back now, am I not?" Maria stated turning her head to face him.

"I was just asking Ms. Kanellis." He said turning his head back to the match.

"So Maria, who do you think is going to win?" Asked Jr.

"Well Jr, I never doubt Jeff. He is a great wrestler. Both of those to men are. Jeff is more of a high flyer so, I think both men have an equal chance of winning." She said narrowing her eyes and wincing as Cody rammed Jeff into the turn buckle. Cody was attempting to ram him again but Jeff reversed it knocking him down and ramming him into the turn buckle. Cody was down and Jeff was climbing the ropes. He got on top of the turn buckles a dove hitting the Swanton Bomb on Cody Rhodes for the win. The crowd erupted in thunderous applause.

Maria threw down her head set and ran into the ring to hug Jeff. This win, caused him to become the number 1 contender for the WWE Title. Maria and Jeff pulled apart looking into each others eyes. Jeff and Maria slowly leaned in and shared their first kiss in front of the whole world.

**Like it? I do(: So yeah, wanna hit that REVIEW button theree? **

**-Bex**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Ev'reeebodyy(: I'm trying to be ghetto. It's a fail. But ya know? Well, I hope ya'll like thiss(: Oh and review, it would make my day(: I am so sorry for not updating I am going through a very odd transition in to therapy…and I am trying to get "better" **

**~Rebecca Hope Love's Yeww(: (Yeww=To those of ya'll who review.(;) **

**Chapter 10(:**

It's been two weeks sense mine and Jeff's kiss. We haven't really talked about it. I talked to Ryse and she told me to get some. I was sitting in are hotel room in Ohio. I didn't even know where we were in Ohio. That's how distracted I was. I was thinking about how tonight was going to go over. Jeff and I had to have yet another kiss, but longer and more…sexual? See, I was to go to his locker room in a very revealing out fit and throw myself at him. We would kiss, but that's it. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate against my thigh.

_Hey hoe(; _

_Kissy with Jeffy tonight? Awh:P _

_~KBloveTD_

I laughed at Katie's behavior, but yet I replied.

_Hey whore(:_

_And Yes, kissy with Jeffrey.:P _

_~Lil'Red(:_

As I awaited her reply I changed from Led Zeppelin to the Beatles on my iPod. As the first Chords of Here Comes The Sun began to play I got my reply.

_Awhh(: That's sweet(: is he good? _

_And Lil'Red? *raises brow*_

_~KBloveTD_

I laughed and had to catch my breath to reply.

_Lmfao. _

_And it's a nickname, Skittle gave me. _

_~Lil'Red(:_

Yesterday began to play when I got another reply.

_Skittle? Awhh! Imma see you soon(: _

_Almost there(: _

_Meet me in loby? In 10? _

_~KBloveTD_

_Eh, sure(: _

_I guess I can squeeze helping you in(;_

_See you. _

_~Lil'Red(: _

I rose up off the chair I was resting on and put my iPod on the table as I through on some jeans and a Beatles t-shirt. I grabbed my iPod and phone as I made my way out the door. I plugged my headphones back in and played Let It Be. I got on the elevator and made my way down to the lobby. I sat on one of the many rest chairs for 5 minutes until Katie and Ted's arrival. I jumped up as I saw the beautiful black haired lady, make her way to me. I ran towards her and we met half way in a hug. We staid like that for a minute or two.

"Maria Louise Kanellis, you beautiful American beast."

"Katie Lea Burchill, you British beauty." We both burst into giggles at are child like behavior.

"So, Lil'Red, escort me and Teddy here to are room?" She said narrowing her eyes when she said Lil'Red.

"You aren't allowed to call me that. Skittles would kill you. And TED! Hey! How's Randy? And Cody?" I asked turning my attention to the bashful 3rd generation superstar.

"Hey. Randy's good, he asked me about seeing you. He got a new number and wanted me to give it to you. And Cody? Him and Bre are doing very good." He said handing me a slip on paper with what I assumed to be Randy's new number. He was like my best friend when I was on RAW not mention my crush.

"Randy? He wants to talk to me?" I asked looking at Ted like he had two heads.

"Yep, he likes you, but wasn't to sure, because Jeff and all that." He said going on.

"Jeff and I are a story line." I said looking at the paper Ted handed me. In Randy's never miss able scrawl 'Hey Maria. I miss you. Text me? 555-5555. -RKO.'

"Oh well, then maybe you should text Randy." Ted said, but I was already a step ahead.

_Ello RKO_

_~MLK(:_

"Well Ted, take are bags up to are room okay? I need to talk to Mia." She said throwing her bags at Ted and dragging me out of the hotel, "Maria! What the bloody hell? You frigging love Jeff, you can't date Randy!" She said shaking my body.

"But you know Jeff doesn't love me. And I am a god damn grown women. I can date whoever the hell I chose." I said removing myself from the British beauty's grip.

"Just be careful love." She said as I checked my phone.

_Hey, Maria.(:_

_~RKO_

I smiled as I quickly replied.

_What's up, Lady Killer?(; _

_~MLK.(:_

I put my phone back in my pocket and dragged Katie down the street to Starbucks.

"Why are we here?" She asked with a dazed look on her face.

"You got me up. I need a vanilla coffee based frap." I said as we came to the front of the line.

"And for you?" The pimply 16 year old boy asked Katie.

"Same." she said smiling and fluttering her eyelashes.

"You look familiar ma'am." he said blushing.

"TV?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah. Katie…Katie Lea Burchill and Maria Kanellis. I am a huge fan of both you two." He said shocked.

"Want a picture?" I asked smiling.

"Um, Yeah." He said pulling out his phone. We snapped the photo and smiled.

"Who's your favorite superstar?" I asked as he prepared are coffee's.

"Jeff Hardy." He said as he handed Katie hers.

"And diva?" Katie asked stirring her frappe.

"Maria." He said handing me mine.

"So you like me and Jeff together?" I said sipping on my drink.

"Everyone does. Look at the comments on WWE Universe. There isn't one hate comment about you and Jeff." He said.

"Not one?" I asked, shocked.

"Not one. Everyone loves there favorites together." He said with a wink.

"That's cool. We'll see you later." I said walking out. Katie followed behind me. We made are way back to the hotel, coffee and birthday cake pops in hand.

"Are these things not the bomb?" I asked my eyes rolling in the back of my head.

"The bomb, Maria? Really?" I heard a southern drawl croon from behind us.

"Shut up, Jeffro. You taste it." I said shoving my birthday cake pop in his face. His eyes glazed over, and had a high look on his face. I laughed my bottom off at his face.

"That's the bomb." He said looking at my cake pop.

"See? Indescribable." I said laughing at his pouty face.

"Anyways, do you wanna practice for tonight?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Um, sure." I said a bit flustered.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds at it." Katie said walking off to find her room.

"Shall we, meh lady?" He asked extending his right arm.

"We shall." I said giggling. We raced towards the elevator and up to are room.

"So, Jeffro, how we gonna practice this?" I asked twirling my hair.

"Well first, remove everything but your underwear." He said sliding his arms around me and unbuttoning my jeans. My breath hitched in my throat as he slid off my jean.

"And then?" I asked in a whisper." pulling my top off.

"I'll sit over there, and you come on to me." He said kissing my neck up to my ear, and then slowly walking away, removing his white wife beater. I walked over to Jeff and straddled his lap.

"Hey darlin'." Jeff said placing a simple nice sweet kiss on the lips.

"I wanted to come wish you good luck." I said kissing up his neck to his lips.

"I think I could use some luck." Jeff said winking. We both slowly leaned in and are lips connected in passionate long kiss. I took my hands and placed them in Jeff's hair playing with as the kiss got more heated. Jeff picked me up by my bottom, and laid us down on the bed. He starting kissing up my neck to my ear and then to my lips.

"I don't think this is in the script." I stuttered out, trying to hold in moans.

"But, do you want it to be?" Jeff asked looking into my eyes.

"Very much." I said. He bent his head down with a wicked grin and kissed my lips, passionately, to show me he really did care about us. Whatever us was gonna become.

**I hope ya'll liked it. I know it was sorta weird and a lot late. But know its heree. ;D**

**Review?**

**~Rebecca. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys & gals. So, I'm throwing Randy in the mix…who know's who she'll end up with now. ;)**

**Anyways, on with the chapter.(: **

**Chapter 11**

I woke up snuggled in Jeff's arms. I peeked down and I was in my underwear. _Holy shit, _I thought. _We didn't do it? Did we? _I shook Jeff awake.

"Hello Maria, what's-HOLY SHIT!" He said jumping up, thank god he hand pants on.

"I don't think we did. I think we went to bed after we practiced." I said pulling the covers up around my body and blushing.

"I don't think it matter, you don't have to hide. You are gorgeous, darlin'." Jeff said stroking my hair. We stayed like that for a while, until we heard a knock on the door.

"Maria? It's Randy." Came Randy Orton's voice. My eyes widened.

"Um, One minute Rans. I'll be right there." I shouted throwing on clothes. I waved Jeff into the bathroom. I opened the door and smiled.

"Maria, what's up?" Randy asked stepping into the room. I smiled.

"Nothing much, what about you, why are you here?" I asked smiling.

"I can't come see my best friend?" He asked with a fake hurt expression on his face.

"Shut up Randal." I said rolling my eyes and mock hitting him.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go for lunch…" He said scratching his neck.

"That'd be great." I said smiling. He extended his right arm and I gladly excepted. I could deal with Jeff later, it was great to see Randy. I needed this. Randy was my best friend.

"So, what's up with Jeff?" asked Randy nervously.

"Jeff, well we have that story line, and we have to share a hotel room and all that other junk." I said hiding my face with my hair. I liked Randy before when I was on RAW, but Jeff? I mean, there is something else going on. I'm not going deny it.

"So, there is nothing else going on?" asked Randy as we reached my hotel room.

"Not that I know of." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, um…do you wanna go out tonight after the show?" asked Randy looking down.

"I'd love to Randy." I said kissing his cheek. He had the biggest smile on his face. I know I might like Jeff, but lets face it, Jeff could do better than me. Anyone could.

"Great. I'll pick meet you after my match." He said kissing my cheek.

"See you then, Randy." I said opening the door. And there was Jeff sitting on the bed waiting.

"You're going to go out with him?" Jeff exclaimed jumping up.

"Why in hell can't I?" I exclaimed right back.

"Because I love you. Goddamnit. I love you, Maria!" He shouted grabbing his bag and walking out the door. I stood there to shocked to think straight. Jeff loved me. I loved Jeff, but I fucked it up. I grabbed my phone and called Katie. She came running over.

"So, what exactly happened, lovely?" She asked after I calmed down a little.

"Well, Jeff and I woke up after practicing for are scene and Randy came knocking on the door. I answered and we went for a walk to catch up and get some Starbucks. Well, when we got back here, he asked me out for dinner, and Jeff got mad…and said he…" I got choked up so I couldn't finish.

"He said what, babe?" she asked patting my back.

"That he loved me." I said crying.

"And you're crying?" She asked lifting my head up.

"I screwed it up, Katie." I said more like sobbed.

"But you can fix it." She said standing me up.

"No I can't. He will never love me again. And I have to do that scene with him tonight." I said sitting back down and sobbing.

"Darling, I'm trying to help you here. Get your gorgeous ass up and go make things right with Jeff and break off your date with Randy." She was right.

"Your right, Kate." I said standing up and grabbing my keys and bag. I ran out the door and to Randy's room. He opened the door alarmed at my tear stained face.

"Maria, whats-" I cut him off.

"Listen Randy. You are a great guy and one of my best friends, but I love Jeff. I would love to be friends, because you are a great guy, but I don't want to lead you on." I said patting his arm.

"I knew it. Don't worry, Mia. It's fine. Go find Jeff." He said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Randy!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out to my car. I drove like a crazy person to arena. I finally got there and ran inside. I ran straight to the ring. That's were Jeff goes when he's pissed. I saw him, laying in the middle with tear streaks down his face. I laid down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"I canceled my date with Randy." I said turning to face his now open eyes.

"Really?" He asked with a shocked face.

"Yeah, I'm not in love with him, like I am with this really cool, nice, sweet, and not to mention sexy guy." I said smiling.

"And who would this lucky guy be?" He asked smirking.

"Oh you and him are really close. His name is Jeff." I said leaning in. Jeff leaned in too, and there, are lips met for the 3rd time, on a non countable list on kisses.

**There is going to be one last chapter like after there married and have kids. Like it? Review….****J**

**~Rebecca. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, last chapter ****L so sad, this will be my first actual complete story. Holy fuck. ;)**

**Well, I hope yall like it J**

**Chapter 12 J**

**(10 years later…)**

"Maria, shut your damn baby up!" shouted Katie Lea DiBiase. Yep, that's right DiBiase. They got married shortly after Jeff and I.

"Jeff, will you rock Angie, while I go separate Ruby and Liam?" I asked my lovely husband.

"Anything for you, Lil' Red." He said kissing her on her nose. I walked, more like waddled down the stairs, to separate my two 7 year old twins. Ruby Lea and Liam Gilbert Hardy. Jeff and I had them the year we got married. And when they were 5 we had Angel Hope Hardy. Next was Keith Jack Hardy. Or Ted Keith. We haven't decided, yet. Katie and Ted were visiting with their newly born daughter, LeAnn Maria DiBiase. Best middle name ever?

"RUBY AND LIAM, STOP FIGHTING NOW!" I yelled pulling my two kids apart.

"But mommy-"

"I don't want to hear it. What happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Liam stole my teddy bear…"

"Liam give it, and go to your room."

"But mom-"

"NOW!" I shouted. He gave it to Ruby and made his way up the stairs, "You to Ruby!" Ruby followed behind him, quickly.

"Good job, Maria. I bet you scared them for life." said Katie clapping behind me. I turned and rolled my eyes.

"Shut up or you will wake Angie up…I need some sleep, so get to the guest room or stay in here. I don't care and don't wake me up with your moaning, or my kids." I said smirking walking up the stairs.

"Go to hell." Katie half yelled. I smiled. Life couldn't get better. I had, an amazing husband. Amazing kids. Amazing friends.

I walked into Angie's room to see Jeff holding a sleeping Angie. I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Hey." Jeff whispered as he put Angie in the crib.

"Hi there." I said as her wrapped his arms around me.

"Everyone asleep?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"Ruby and Liam are in there room. Katie and Teddy are downstairs." I cuddled more into his embrace.

"I love you Lil'Red." He said looking into my eyes. Green on green.

"I love you Skittle." I said getting on my tip toes to reach his lips. We pulled apart and smiled as I heard a bang come from Ruby and Liam's room.

"Your turn, darling." I said shooing Jeff out of the room. I love my life.

**I hope yall liked it. I did. Have fun, and read some of my other stories. If you want too. J (REVIEW)**

**~Rebecca. **


End file.
